Camilla Gore, The Duchess of Easthampton
Camilla Gore (nee. Watson) was the wife of Sir Edward Gore, The 2nd Duke of Easthampton, making Camilla the Duchess of Easthampton through marriage. The Duchess of Easthampton was seen as one of the great female powers of the aristocracy in history. Camilla and her husband are close friends to the royal family; she herself serving as The Mistress of the Robes and her husband a high ranking General in the Royal Guard. Together the couple held great political influence throughout the country, both in governemnt and social-political. The Duke and Duchess of Easthampton have five children together. They include three daughters: The Duchess of Dorchester; The Lady Catherine Whaley, The Baroness of Westfield; The Lady Victoria Lascelles, The Countess of Medford; and two sons: Sir Edward Gore, The 3rd Duke of Easthampton and Sir Richard Gore, The 4th Duke of Easthampton. The Duchesss successfully married her children into important political and high birth families of the arictocracy. Because the House of Carnarvon had few legitimate descendants to marry off, The Duchess' used her own children to _ marrgies and gain the allegiance of important families. Though their marriage was a success in the sense that the couple produce a wealth of children, and held a substainal amount of power during the reign of King Edmund and Queen Yolanda, Camilla would often have affiars with other men throughout their marriage. They included Prince Alexio Abbot (brother of Queen Yolanda), Sir Adam Burton, and Sir Timothy Scott. Marriage Camilla married her husband, The Duke of Easthampton, after a long and lengthly search for a bride. The Duke of Easthampton was quickly becoming improverished, the family had little money left as a result of the 1st Duke's constant spending. Upon her marrige Camilla became The Duchess of Easthampton, as the wife of the current Duke. Edward's mother was still alive at the time of the marriage, and she was henceforth known as "The Dowager Duchess". While Camilla's mother-in-law, the Dowager Duchess, protested the marriage because Camilla was not of noble birth, Camilla brought with her a large inheritance that helped keep the family from selling Springfeild Castle, after the Dowager Duchess and her son were forced to sell many of the family's private paintings. Camilla and her husband took up residence at Springfield Castle, and quickly went to the work of producing an heir to the dukedom. The couple quickly gave birth to their first child, The Lady Mary _ followed by the birth of a son, Sir Edward. Camilla found she was pregnant again and gave birth to her third child, The Lady Catherine. Camilla is eventually chossen to become one of the Ladies-In-Waiting to the future Duchess of Lancaster, the older Princess Yolanda Abbot. Yolanda was chossen by King Edward II, to become the wife of Prince Edmund Carnarvon, The Duke of Lancaster, the future King of Wessex. The marriage contract had been arranged and signed at King's Langley Palace. Kind Edward II approved of the appointment, hoping that Camilla's presence, since she had three children of her own and who was currently pregnant with her fourth, would help the Duke and Duchess of Lancaster quickly produce a child, and hopeful heir to the Kingdom. Camilla and The Duchess of Lancaster became fast friends, During this period, Camilla began a relationship with Prince Alexio Abbot, The Duke of Ales, and the older brother of The Duchess of Lancaster. The couple first met at the wedding of Yolanda and Edward, but they often wrote to each other during their long absence. The couple were reunited _ Later Life Upon the death of King Edward II of Wessex, Camilla was created the Mistress of the Robes and an official member of King Edmund's and Queen Yolanda's Royal Household. Camilla was incharge of the _ This position gave Camilla a great deal of wealth and power, as she and her family were in a key position close to the heart of the Crown. Camilla's relationship with the King and Queen grew more important and _. Camilla began a relationship with Sir Adam Burton, Lord Framingham. Their relationship began_Adam had large land holdings in both the north and south of the country. They included Danforth Park and Callahan Castle. Lord Framingham soon saw his fortune's rise, as we was quickly accepted into royal society and became a close friend and advisor to ing Edmund I of Wessex. Camilla's eldest daughter, The Lady Mary Gore was married off to the young and wealthy Sir Alexander Mortimer, The Duke of Dorchester. Camilla was quiet pleased of the match, the Mortimer's were a wealthy family as _. Camilla began another affair with Sir Timothy Scott, The Baron of Andover. He was the chief advisor to the King Death The Duchess of Easthampton died at Springfield Castle. Her death and funeral, unlike her life, was a sober affair. She outlived her husband by only five years, and witnessed the birth of three of her ten grandchildren. Issue Through her children, Camilla is considered a ancestor to many noble families in the aristocracy. She had many famous grandchildern and descendants. Her notable descendants include: Lady Anna Beaufort, The Duchess of Beverly; The 4th Duke of Dorchester; Sir Abraham Whaley, The 2nd Baron of Westfield; Lady Barbra Villers, The Viscountess Dudley. Titles, Styles, and Honors "Her Grace, Camilla Gore, The Duchess of Easthampton, The Marchioness of Lincoln, The Baroness of Manchester"